tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy is a RED Scout TF2 Freak who wears the Plainswalker Goggles. He was created by YouTube user Shirosaki97. His non-combat theme is Desert Fox from the Crash Bash soundtrack, and his combat theme is Almighty Boss Theme from the Persona 4 soundtrack. He is the main protagonist of The MSG Saga. Appearance & Personality Typically, Major Scout Guy looks like a normal RED Scout who regularly dons the Planeswalker Goggles, however, he has been known to change his attire, he has been known to wear a tracksuit jacket, which he has used while training, he also has a different attire all together, consisting of a beige vest, desert camo pants and a military cap and army socks and shoes, he has used this attire during the ordeal with CyborMedic, CyborScout and Drunk Monk. Major Scout Guy is generally friendly and well mannered, helping out his allies whenever they are in need. However, his attitude drastically changes when fighting; he becomes belligerent and cocky and prone to insult his enemies. Major seems to make a hobby out of hunting and fighting other TF2 Freaks, he casually searches for them and then fights them as a way to keep his mind off any disturbing events. Major has TelroSpy as a subordinate, to whom he gives various jobs such as being a scout, spy and an enforcer. Major treats Telro with as much bitterness as he used to give to Orangeman when he served under him, in order to raise TelroSpy into a strong, capable fighter. He has a genuine friendship with Telrospy despite his harshness. He has been shown to have very negative emotions & memories that he has repressed which mentally tormented him, this caused Dr. Schadenfreude to take advantage of him and control his behaviour. He has shown some stages of recovery after his fight with the The Evolved Vagineer seeming more upbeat than before. Powers and Abilities Major's most obvious ability is that he is incredibly fast, agile and perceptive, as he can dodge attacks coming at him very swiftly, even if the attack is in a blind spot. His preferred form of combat is with using his Scattergun, trough he's able to fight unarmed due of his intense training in the HECU. Thanks to the genetic modifications Major had put upon his body at an extremely young age, Major has access to an ability, the "Power Boost", which enhances his arms, making him physically more powerful in melee combat for a short period of time. He prefers to use it in short bursts to conserve energy. Recently, Major gained access to a new ability, the "Speed Boost", which augments his already impressive speed to ludicrous levels, appearing as but a blur when he runs. The speed boost also makes the power of Major's punches greater as they would be powered up by the momentum of the punch. When he uses the ability, Major's body starts emitting steam for unknown reasons. But his main skill, is his modified Scattergun which holds a variety of ammo which is colour coded. *'Red Shell/Golden Shell' - Major's standard ammunition. Powerful and able to even damage moderately powerful freaks. After Major's encounter with CyborSpy and after befriending Cyborneer, Major's Red shell was upgraded to a golden, australium imbued shell which could sap the power of australium powered individuals and artifacts. *'Orange Shell' - An incendiary shell that sets the enemy who is hit by it on fire. Ideal for dealing with ice-elemental Freaks, but ineffective against fiery enemies. *'Blue Shell' - The blue shell freezes the target on contact. Effective to use against projectiles and shields, so he can either stop the projectile, or weaken and break the shield. *'Yellow Shell' - An electric shell that stuns the target briefly. Effective against cyborgs and androids due to potential overload of their mechanisms if hit, but ineffective against Monsters with skin cannot get penetrated. The shell also works well against water elemental Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses *Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a Scout, therefore many Monsters could easily defeat him in one hit. Because of this he has to rely fully on his ability to dodge attacks. If his movements are hindered or the Monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he can be easily defeated; For example, a BLU Vagispy managed to knock him out with one sneak attack. *Major's scattergun, while versatile, is not a powerful weapon in many respects, failing to damage Freaks who are tough defensively. Additionally, as Major's scattergun is his main form of combat, he is significantly less able in battle if fighting unarmed. *Major's Power Boost drains his energy rather quickly, and when it ends he is left very fatigued. Major, despite only using it in short bursts, tends to use his power boost liberally, posing him at a big risk. *This is also the case with Major's Speed Boost, but in this case, the cost of using it is much dearer; it is shorter and cannot be cancelled at will. *While Major is very tactical and smart, he is prone to overconfidence, which could lead to him making some very stupid decisions during his fights. Trivia *As he was taken from his parents at such a young age, Major Scout Guy was either never named or was not able to remember his name. *It is likely that both Major's Power Boost and his Speed Boost can be combined. *Both Major's Power Boost and Speed boost were completely inspired from ultimate techniques that are used in shōnen manga's and animes, most notably Monkey D. Luffy's gear 2nd and 3rd techniques both bear striking similarities to Major's Power and Speed boost in terms of the strengths and weaknesses of said abilities. *It has been revealed that he resents his alias during his fight with Orangeman. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Introducing Major Scout Guy *The Confrontation: Part 1 *Confrontation Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy *CyborScout's Training *Confrontation Part 3 *MSG vs CyborPyro *Major's New Ability By the Community *CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Friend or Foe? *Desperate Times *Cybor vs Machine *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 Category:Elementals Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Fragile Speedsters